


Donut Talks

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie and Doug are mentioned, Donuts, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Overweight Priyanka Maheswaran, Overweight Steven Universe, So are Pearl and Amethyst, Talking, like just a small bit, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The night before Steven and Connie's wedding, Priyanka and Steven talk in the kitchen while eating donuts
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Doug Maheswaran/Priyanka Maheswaran, Priyanka Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: anonymous





	Donut Talks

Priyanka should be asleep. It was 11 pm and her daughter was getting married tomorrow. 

And that was why she couldn't sleep. Her daughter was getting married tomorrow. Her daughter and the boy she long thought of as a son.

She wasn't upset that they were getting married. She was very excited and happy, and a little bit nervous. She knew from both Connie and Steven that it was highly unlikely a new gem threat or something would come up during the wedding. Still, she had learned to expect the unexpected over the past few years.

She sighed, knowing she won't be able to sleep and slowly got out of bed. She looked at her husband sleeping peacefully and smiled. She wished she could fall asleep that easy.

She went to the closest and got out her bathrobe and put it on, making sure it covered her now too short pajama shirt. She had been meaning to buy new pajamas, but helping plan the wedding had been a top priority of hers so she never got a chance.

Priyanka made her way out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen. Her eyes immediately went to the box on the counter and she walked over to it. 

A box of jelly filled donuts.

A decade ago, Priyanka would have never imagined eating such things. However, over the past few year she had begin to spend more time with the gems. Her and Pearl got along great. But it was Amethyst who she ended up talking with the most, as unexpected as that was.

Amethyst loved to eat and after weeks of seeing Amethyst eat various stuff, Priyanka had swallowed her pride and asked to try a donut.

And that led Priyanka to where she is now. She giggled at the memory and patted her stomach, which was now as big as it was when she was pregnant with Connie.

She opened the box and took one out. She took a bite of the donut, the jelly filling her mouth and she sighed in happiness. It was so good. She took another bite from the donut but before she could swallow, a voice spooked her.

"Mrs. Maheswaran?"

She turned to see Steven, her son-in-law standing at the entrance to the kitchen with a smile on his face.

She swallowed the donut and said "Steven? What are you doing up?"

He rubbed the back of his head like he used to do when he was a kid. "I couldn't sleep. I guess you couldn't either?"

Priyanka gave a smile and "I thought a little food might help." She finished the donut in her hand and picked up the box. She nodded for Steven to follow her as she walked over to the table and sat the box down as she sat in the chair.

Steven smiled again and walked over to the table. He had also gained weight over the past years. His stomach wasn't as big as his mother-in-law's but it was still big. It kind of reminded him of when he was 12, before he lost all that weight going on missions and fighting...for his life.

Over the past few years though, he and Connie had traveled a lot and stopped at places with a ton of food. Still, nothing could ever replace donuts in his heart.

He took a seat and reached for a donut and grabbed one. Priyanka already had one in her hand and the two took a bit from their donuts. Both couldn't help but smile at the taste.

Swallowing, Priyanka looked at Steven and asked "How come you are having trouble falling asleep, dear?"

Steven looked down for a second before looking back up. "I've just been thinking about the past. From the first time me and Connie met until now. Every up and down. Every argument and happy moments. It just...feels so surreal that we are here now." He smiled and laughed slightly. "It reminds me of a series finale of a really good show like Crying Breakfast Friends."

Priyanka smiled. "I understand. In a lot of ways, it is kind of like a finale. But," She raised her index finger on her freehand. "it is not the end. It's the new chapter of your life. A new chapter of both yours and Connie's life and I'm very proud of both you."

Steven smiled and he felt his eyes water for a moment. "Thank you Mrs. Maheswaran." He still insisted on calling her by her last name despite her telling her he can say her first name, she didn't mind though.

The two finished their donuts and both grabbed another one. "How come couldn't you sleep?" Steven asked, taking a bite from his donut.

Priyanka took a bite of hers before answering. "I'm just very happy and excited for the wedding tomorrow, and maybe a little nervous." She admitted.

"Nervous?" Steven asked.

Priyanka gave him a small smile. "I suppose I'm a little worried about a gem incident happening. A gem invading." She shook her hand at that thought as she finished her donut. She really shouldn't be thinking those thoughts.

Steven finished his donut and put a hand on Priyanka's. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Steven did believe that but those words couldn't help but make him think about the past times when he thought everything would be fine and then things went downhill. Stuff like Spinel invading and the past few months after that came to his mind. 

Almost like she could read his mind, Priyanka put her hands on his shoulders and smiled. "You're right, everything will have to be fine. And if some gem happens to invade or even some human, they won't have to worry about you or the gems, they will have to worry about me. No one will invade my kids' wedding and get away with it." She would be fully prepared to go full mama bear on anyone who dared invade the wedding.

Steven smiled and let out a sweet innocent laugh and Priyanka pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged her back and the two enjoyed the moment.

As the hug broke apart, the two reached for another donut but both saw there was only one left. Steven picked it up and split it apart and gave half to Priyanka.

"Thank you, dear." She said, and took a bite of the donut. 4 donuts in one night. She knew it was unhealthy and that being overweight was an odd choice for a doctor, but compared to other doctors and nurses who smoked and drank, she felt healthier than them.

Plus, she was glad that her and Steven both have a family that accepted them no matter the weight. She had known people whose family hadn't accepted them for their weight and tried to change them.

She finished the donut and opened her mouth to speak but a very loud burp came out. She covered her mouth in shock.

Steven couldn't help but laugh at his mother-in-law's burp and shocked face. Priyanka looked at him as he laughed and her mouth formed a half embarrassed smile. The other half of the smile was due to seeing her son-in-law laugh so hard.

"You know," Steven said in between laughter. "Amethyst and I used to have burping contests when I was a kid, maybe you and her should have a contest one day. I'm sure you would do well." He continued to laugh. 

Priyanka chuckled at that. Having that type of contest with Amethyst seemed so hard to imagine, and yet...the idea seem interesting. Fun even. She shook her head as an amused smile came to her face. Oh how things have changed.

As Steven started to calm down, he let out a yawn as did Priyanka.

"I think we should be heading to bed. Tomorrow is a big day."

Steven smiled and nodded. As the two left the room and made their way upstairs to their respective rooms, Steven said one last thing.

"Thank you for the talk and the donuts. Goodnight Mom-Maheswaran."

Priyanka let out a gasp and turned to him. Judging from the smile on his face, that wasn't an accident.

She smiled at him, her heart warm. "Goodnight Steven. I'm glad that you are my son."


End file.
